


你好，李少校

by gtx_fuse



Series: 天降 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtx_fuse/pseuds/gtx_fuse
Summary: 腹黑忠犬少校诺×替婚暴躁画家俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: 天降 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571131
Kudos: 11





	你好，李少校

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞  
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合

黄仁俊作为被父母扔在国外野蛮生长的孩子，收到父母的消息说姐姐和军阀世家的少爷结婚才兴高采烈从国外回来。

最疼他的姐姐今天结婚，黄仁俊兴高采烈，把自己在国外画画賺来的第一笔钱买的纪梵希的西装套上。兴致勃勃的在房里捣鼓自己的头发，把头发吹成了三七分。

回到家，家里上上下下都在忙。黄仁俊看见的忙并不是忙着婚礼，而是忙着找他的姐姐，黄暖逸。

“我姐呢？”黄仁俊坐在沙发上等待父母发话，家里的佣人也停止寻找黄暖逸的踪迹。

“她逃婚了。”爸爸板着脸说，妈妈在厨房忙着打点佣人。

碰巧御用化妆师到了，爸爸更着急了，黄仁俊坐沙发上刷手机，心想也不关他事。结果自己的老爸灵光一现，让黄仁俊去替代黄暖逸。

黄仁俊和黄暖逸原本就长得很像，黄仁俊长得眉目清秀，巴掌大的脸女孩都羡慕。黄仁俊和黄暖逸如假包换，只不过黄暖逸的左眼下有一颗泪痣。

黄仁俊一脸懵，几个佣人押着他去化妆间里，化妆师不给他反驳的机会，拿起化妆刷就立刻往脸上招呼。黄仁俊也不好意思跟人一化妆师急，只好表面笑嘻嘻，心里mmp。

套上假发，换上假胸和婚纱，这简直就是黄暖逸本人啊！黄仁俊就这样在休息室里呆着，直到自己的未婚夫敲门。

穿着白西装的男人，一头张扬的金发，眼角下的泪痣却显得男人的外貌柔和不少。黄仁俊板着脸，男人蹲下来牵起了他的手，他皱了皱眉头。

“I'm not going to marry you,I'm her brother,if you like her then go ahead,you get what I mean.”

黄仁俊没给他好脸色，说了句不像是未婚妻该说的，更不像是自愿出嫁的。

“Jeno,my name.”李帝努早就看出来前面的人不是黄暖逸，虽然跟黄暖逸长得一模一样，但喉结出卖了他。李帝努用脚趾也想得到自己正真的未婚妻逃婚了，黄家害怕被灭口，推了个替罪羊出来完婚。

黄家作为最有势力的富商家，家里只有两个孩子，一个是出生于年头的黄暖逸，一个是出生年末的黄仁俊。黄暖逸是服装界的巨星，设计的品牌扬名海外。黄仁俊则是一名自由画家，据说是因为嚣张跋扈的性格因此常年在国外呆着。

李帝努又想，他也不亏，毕竟黄仁俊长得可比黄暖逸好看，性格嚣张跋扈的黄仁俊最能激起他的征服欲了。

黄仁俊还是得走这个流程的，唉，就算了。黄仁俊牵着李帝努的的手往礼堂去。交换戒指完了就是接吻，黄仁俊挺不想接吻的。

神父说新娘新郎接吻时，他给了李帝努脸色，台下的父亲瞪了他一眼。李帝努笑的得逞，捧着他的脸就亲上了他的唇瓣。黄仁俊气死了，唉，为了姐姐就当给狗咬了吧！

黄仁俊走完流程回到屋里就直接卸妆，拆假发入浴。当然，黄仁俊去洗澡没锁上厕所们，只锁了房门。李帝努拿着房卡去开，解开了房门看见散落在地上的假发，束腰骨架和婚纱。

李帝努脱了西装打算跟自己的“老婆”洗个鸳鸯浴。打开门黄仁俊就喊了，急忙的用手遮住了身体。李帝努挑着眉，嘴角微微上扬，黄仁俊整个人滑下浴缸，浴缸里的水到黄仁俊的脖子，遮住了下半部分。

“滚。”

“我们谈谈吧。”李帝努踏进浴缸里，点燃了旁边放着的祖马龙英国梨香氛蜡烛。

李帝努坐进浴缸里，因为腿比较长，浴缸没有想象中大，李帝努把脚稍微缩上来避免踢到黄仁俊。黄仁俊的脚却不为所动，怎么舒服怎么来。一不留心趾尖就碰到了李帝努的性器。李帝努咬牙，脸部表情还是没变，但其实想立刻就办了黄仁俊。

“我知道你是被推出来的替罪羊，没关系，你长得可比你姐好看多了。”李帝努坐直身体往前倾，用手掐着黄仁俊的下巴。

“我是男的！变态！”黄仁俊拍打着浴缸里的水，溅起了水花。虽然面前的男人的确很帅，无可否认，但他仍然不愿意年纪轻轻就步入婚姻的坟墓。

李帝努掐着他的下巴凑前去蜻蜓点水的亲了一下。蜻蜓点水的吻当然不够，李帝努嵌着黄仁俊，不管黄仁俊的挣扎，圈在怀里咬着他的唇瓣，灵巧的舌头撬开他的贝齿，两人的舌头纠缠一起。

漫长的吻之后，黄仁俊被亲的喘气，脸憋得通红。不知哪里来的对讲机突然响起，黄仁俊被吓到了。

“报告少校，下午两点训练的部队已经在营地了，请您准备。”对讲机中的声音是个很清爽稳重的声音，是部队里的人吧。

黄仁俊先起来穿上浴袍走出浴室，坐在梳妆台保养他的脸，先是拍爽肤水接着涂精华。黄仁俊拿起先前准备好的衣服往身上套。完装，黄仁俊穿了一件衬衫，外面配上针织马甲，搭上黑色短裤。

李帝努也从浴室里出来，用毛巾揉了把黄仁俊的头。黄仁俊翻回头来瞪李帝努，李帝努双手举起做了个投降的动作，眼睛都笑成一字了。

李帝努心想，逗猫还挺爽的，急了还咬人呢。李帝努迅速套上自己的军装。门口的铃声响得急促，黄仁俊拿好手机去给人开门。

门一开，一个长得像兔子的人望着他，看着比他大。他向黄仁俊鞠了个躬，黄仁俊不好意思的请他进来。

“哥，做个自我介绍吧！”李帝努整理好头发，戴上手套。

“你好，我叫金道英，是部队里的上尉。”金道英推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，伸出一只手跟黄仁俊握手。李帝努拿出怀表看了看时间，黄仁俊心里摸摸吐槽，这都什么年代还用怀表，真是。

“哦，你好你好，我是黄仁俊。”黄仁俊被李帝努扛在肩上大步流星，走下楼，金道英背后一直尾随莫不出声。

“放我下来！李帝努！离婚！咱离婚！”黄仁俊不断蹬着细细的小腿，毫不给脸李帝努，又捶又骂的。

李帝努不放他下来，这个细腿这个身体，撞两三下就散架了吧。李帝努抬手就往黄仁俊屁股拍，示意他别吵。后面跟着的金道英一直在憋笑，黄仁俊又羞又怒，他一定要跟李帝努离婚。

金道英也好奇自己的弟弟怎么出柜了，弟弟从来都没说过他喜欢男的，何况还娶了个男的。可刚刚婚礼上的不是女孩吗？搞不懂。

TBC


End file.
